Christmas with the Puckermans
by MiniDiannax
Summary: It's Christmas time ho ho ho let's join the Puckermans for this festive season.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee :( Santa couldn't grant me that wish this year maybe next year :D **

**It was 8:00AM Christmas Day and the Puckerman household was quiet that was until a very energetic brown haired boy and girl burst into their parents room screaming.**

"**IT'S CHRISTMAS WAKE UP!"**

**Rachel Puckerman awoken by the noise chuckling as she saw her two little angels bouncing up and down in front of her begging her to get up,she stretched her arms and legs then sat up only to be met by her son throwing himself into her arms giggling.**

"**Merry Christmas Momma"the little boy giggled as he hugged her tight.**

"**Merry Christmas Caleb"Rachel replied to the five year old who beamed as she kissed his forehead.**

**Looking over to her left Rachel saw that as usual her husband had slept through the noise as he carried on snoring that's when she looked at her daughter who stood next to her father her bottom lip quivering, the little girl's big brown eyes were beginning to become wet as she noticed that her daddy was still sleeping but when her eyes flickered to her mother she saw the older woman nod.**

"**DADDY WAKE UP IT'S CHRISTMAS!"the three year old shouted at the top of her lungs.**

**Noah Puckerman awoke with a startle jumping up to a sitting position he heard the faint giggle of his little girl scanning around the bedroom that's when he saw a tuft of brown hair sticking up from behind the bed-post, climbing down down the bed he lifted the screaming brunette into the air.**

"**Gotcha you little rascal"he laughed as he brought the squealing girl into his arms.**

"**Good morning Daddy"she said smiling sweetly.**

"**Good Morning Amelia" Puck replied kissing her nose.**

**Rachel and Noah had been married a year before Caleb was born he had always been a energetic child just like his father yet he got his mouth from his mother, the three of them lived happily in New York Rachel as a Glee director and Puck as a mechanic.**

**3 years later Amelia Christina Puckerman was born having her dad wrapped around her little finger from the moment she was born.**

"**Daddy Santa's been, get up get up"Amelia whined pulling at her dad's arm.**

"**Momma come on"Caleb moaned.**

**The two parents hauled themselves out of bed and trudged down the stairs after their very excited children who jumped up and down in-front of the tree which was surrounded by presents of all shapes and sizes.**

"**Guys you know the rules" Puck said as they threw themselves at the presents.**

**Caleb and Amelia let out a huge whine as they trudged over to their stockings but soon became excited again as they saw the over flowing gifts coming out of them, Puck felt a pair of arms slip around his waist turning he saw his wife of nine years leaning down he kissed her passionately.**

"**Merry Christmas Baby" he whispered as they pulled away.**

"**Mm first Hanukkah now Christmas, our kids are definitely spoilt" she giggled when her husband started to nip at her neck.**

"**Who cares" he mumbled sucking on his wife's pulse point earning himself a moan from her.**

"**Daddy,Daddy" the cries of his daughter jumping up and down to show her father what she'd gotten in her stocking made Puck groan as he pulled away and looked down at his little princess.**

"**What you got their angel?" he asked crouching down as Rachel went into the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.**

**The Puckerman's had one rule on Christmas Day no presents are allowed to be open until after breakfast which also gave their parents time to wake up after being awoken so very early by two excited kids.**

"**It's a Hello Kitty teddy and she has my name on her bag, look daddy" Amelia squealed thrusting the toy into her father's face who laughed at her excitement.**

**Then he heard the running of feet heading towards the bathroom he knew it was his wife so handing the teddy back to Amelia he told both her and Caleb to stay in the lounge and play with their stocking presents whilst he tended to his wife who as he neared the bathroom was hunched over the toilet bowl emptying the contents of her stomach, sitting down next to her he grabbed her long wavy hair pulling it back from her face and began rubbing circles on her back until she has finished.**

"**One whiff of toast and I am off" she groaned sitting back against the wall as Puck grabbed a wet wash cloth dabbing her forehead gently.**

"**Four more months baby then it'll be over and we'll be holding our beautiful new babies in our arms." he told her moving so she could lean against his chest.**

**_Flashback_**

_It had been like any normal day when Rachel woke up 5 months earlier but as the day progressed the tiny brunette found herself unable to eat anything without bringing it back up ten minutes later then as she arrived at the store that night she passed by the aisle for tampons and other women care products when it clicked in her mind, she was late and Rachel Puckerman was never late grabbing at least five pregnancy tests she ran home glad that Quinn and Sam had the kids and Puck was at work. Rushing into the bathroom she ripped all the boxes open and peed on every single one of them before pacing around the room breathing heavily when the timer went off indicating that the 3 minutes was up. _

_Walking slowly towards the tests which lay in a row on the bathroom counter-top Rachel braced herself for the worst as she took in a deep breath trying to calm her nerves, opening them she gazed down at the results her heart stopping when she saw the little pink cross on each of them, gasping for breath she fell to the floor her knees pulled up to her chest as she cried little did she know that entering the apartment was Puck who had gotten off work early and decided to take his wife out to dinner as this was one of the rare occasions they had a kid-free night but nearing the bathroom he began to worry as he heard small cries then stepping into the room he gasped upon seeing Rachel on the floor rushing over he picked her up placing the tiny brunette on his lap._

"_Rach baby, what's wrong?" he asked checking her for injuries but could see none._

"_This can't be happening" was all she whispered__hiding her face in his chest._

"_What's happening, your scaring me baby" he said trying to look at her face but she was determined to keep it hidden._

"_We already have two kids,how are we going to have the time or money to raise another one" she mumbled to herself completely unaware of her now shocked husband._

"_Another one, Rach are you pregnant?" he asked pulling away just in time to see her nod._

_Puck decided to move his distraught wife and himself to their bed were they sat in shock whilst trying to make sense of just how they were going to raise another child especially after Rachel's difficult birth with Amelia who was on the line between life and death until she was 2 months old._

**_End of Flashback _**

"**We still need to decide on names" she said to him as they sat watching Caleb and Amelia open their presents.**

"**Well we have your twenty weeks scan which means we can find out the sex of the babies, so how about we pick two boy names and two girls one then when we find out the sex we can pick our favourites" Puck suggested pulling her closer so he could kiss her hair.**

**Rachel nodded smiling when Caleb screamed as he opened his new guitar that they had decided to buy him ever since he had taken an interest in his father's even beginning to play simple tunes on it, then an excited squeal came from her little miracle who had just opened up a box to find a puppy who they had found at a rescue home.**

"**I'll call him Buster" she announced cuddling the puppy who licked the three year olds face causing her to giggle.**

"**Babygirl I think you'll have to choose a girl's name as the puppy is a girl not a boy Princess" Puck explained to his daughter who huffed before putting her thinking face on which made her parents crack up.**

"**I want to call her Quinn because Auntie Quinn is the coolest auntie ever" she said proudly. **

"**Good name Princess" Puck praised earning a smile that could light up Times Square obviously a trait inherited from her mother who was to busy playing with her husband's wedding ring.**

**Once presents were opened they allowed Caleb and Amelia to go down to the kid's club which was having an all day Christmas party for the children who lived in the builing, returning to the apartment Rachel found her husband clearing away the discarded newspaper and boxes from the erray of presents which were now scattered all over the lounge but before she knew it a pair of arms were scooping her up and carrying her to the sofa setting her down before the sofa dipped and her legs were placed on a pair of jean covered ones, taking off her shoes Puck began to rub the diva's feet smiling when she sunk into the cushions in complete bliss.**

"**Okay so girl names" he said.**

"**I like Madilyn" Rachel whispered finding it hard to even form a coherent sentence as he rubbed a partically painful knot. **

**Puck thought about it for a second.**

"**Madilyn Sarah Puckerman, I like it" he agreed, they had promised his little sister that when they had another little girl her middle name would be Sarah.**

"**Okay your turn" she told him.**

**Pulling the same thinking face as his daughter Puck thought long and hard about what they could call their next little girl if they were so lucky as to have one when it suddenly came to him.**

"**Kimali Addison Puckerman" he announced smiling when Rachel beamed, Addison being the name of Rachel's grandmother.**

"**I love that baby now we just need boys names" she pushed hoping that she would at least have one more boy.**

"**Henry Monroe Puckerman" Puck suggested.**

**Rachel beamed and nodded.**

"**Marcus Benjamin Puckerman" Rachel suggested tears rushing to her eyes a little bit.**

**When Rachel turned fifteen she lost her dad Benjamin who since her birth had doted on his little angel enrolling her in all the best dance schools and singing tutors even going as far as to contact Barbra Striesand to come personally teach his rising star who since the tender age of one had announced she was going to be on Broadway but that dream died alongside her father who was suffering from liver cancer for three years before it took his life, the night he died Rachel sat by his bedside singing all night long just wishing that the sound of her singing would bring him back to life but two weeks later when Benjamin Berry was buried the realisation that her father was never coming back hit the young girl hard causing her to fall into depression which lead to her cutting and drinking that was until Puck found out and made it his mission to pull the girl out of her funk which eventually he did only to have fallen madly in love with her.**

"**That's a perfect name baby" he whispered pulling her onto his lap and kissing her cheek.**

"**Merry Christmas baby" she said snuggling into his chest.**

"**Merry Christmas Rach" he whispered back.**

**TA-DA **

**Okay so I started this one-shot 2 years ago and completely forgot about it until the other week so with my internet, Tv and Phone all being down due to a storm I decided to finish it depending on how well my reviews are I may write a second one shot three years on set at Xmas with the Twins who I will let you guys decide the sex off.**

**Please Please Please Review Thank You soooooo much xxxxxx **


End file.
